numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Figaro
Historia Figaros historia är något han försökt förtränga. Den började helt okej, med en kärleksfull men lättknäckt moder och tre kullbröder. Fadern Fix dog när Figaro och bröderna fyllt fem år, och modern Ferrarra gick in i en känslomässig vägg. Hon föll djupt ner i depression och kunde inte ta hand om sig själv eller sina valpar på ett tag, men samlade sedan styrka och reste sig igen, även om hon inte blev sig riktigt lik igen. Men under den här tiden, utan Ferrarras uppsyn, hade Figaros bröder börjat bete sig elakt mot honom. Inte bara de, förresten, utan alla valpar i den lilla flock de tillhörde. Utfrysningen eskalerade till fullständig mobbning, men ingen brydde sig nämnvärt om den lille kargvalpen. När han var gammal nog lämnade han flocken, medan hans mobbare stod bakom honom och skrek. Det sista han hörde var sin bror Fable säga: "Du är välkommen tillbaka nån gång broder, om du vågar, vill säga. Då ska vi slå dig gul och blå och bryta alla ben i kroppen din!" ''Och Figaro tänker komma tillbaka. Han tänker komma tillbaka, men det är inte hans ben som ska brytas. Personlighet & Mentalitet Kargens personlighet är svår att definiera. Hans barndom, som skulle ha kunnat resultera i en fullständigt nerbruten individ utan självförtroende, har istället gett honom en övertro på sig själv och på sin egen förmåga. Han är övertygad om att han klarar det mesta han tar sig för utan problem, och har svårt för individer som ifrågasätter hans bedömning "i fel tonläge". Ger inte bort sin respekt lättvindigt och kan ta tillbaka den för småsaker. Är ofta nonchalant och ibland rentav dryg när han samtalar med andra. Fruktansvärt skadeglad och tycker om att se andra slåss, kanske för att det ger honom någon slags kick och en föreställning om hur det känns att för en gångs skull vara den som står överst, inte den som ligger på marken. Han är målmedveten och går all-in för sin uppgift. Är mycket defensiv och låter sällan någon få veta något om honom förutom hans namn och kvalitéer om inte den andre befinner sig i ett mycket känsligt tillstånd och han tror att det kan hjälpa. Tycker inte om tankeläsare av den anledningen, speciellt inte såna som rotar bland saker de inte har med att göra. Blir mycket irriterad på folk som ifrågasätter honom (= ifrågasätter påståendet om hans egen storhet) eller det han säger, eller vargar som inte passar in i hans mallar och inte låter honom placera dem. Fysik Betonggrå, ganska kraftig päls. Långa, starka ben. Byggd för snabbhet med välproportionerlig kropp, rättuppstående öron och smal kropp, även om han är förhållandevis kraftig över frampartiet. Karg-arvet syns på den smidiga kroppen, den rörliga svansen och på de självlysande, giftgröna ögonen med en kattlik, lodrät pupill som nästan helt försvinner när han fokuserar blicken. Åtminstone ser det ut så. Krafter * Snabbhet Figaro besitter kraften snabbhet. Det är hans enda kraft vid åldern av tjugosex m-år, och länge trodde man att hans andra kraft skulle uppenbara sig, men den har ännu inte dykt upp, och det är högst otroligt att den gör det nu när han är vuxen. Avsaknaden av en andra kraft var en av orsakerna till att mobbningen startade. Snabbheten gick i släkten och nedärvdes till alla sönerna, men Figaro var den enda som inte fick någon mer kraft. Med sin snabbhet kan Figaro uppnå hastigheter som vore totalt omöjliga för en vanlig varg. Hans maxhastighet ligger på ungefär 140-150 km/h, jämfört med vanliga vargars topphastighet på knappa 70 km/h. Han kan accelerera från 0 till 100 km/h på cirka tre sekunder, vilket är lika långt som geparden. Han har dock lite mer uthållighet än en gepard, och kan hålla sin toppfart i ungefär 750 meter, uppemot en kilometer, mot gepardens 500. Det tar dock väldigt mycket energi att springa så fort och så långt, så han gör det aldrig om han inte behöver. Under vanliga jakter brukar han löpa ungefär 90 km/h, vilket gör att han kan springa ikapp ett byte med lätthet. Relationer Familj NPC:s * '''FIX far ✝ - 'Jag har inte mycket att säga om dig, men det var väl ändå onödigt att du lämnade mor? Du kunde inte ha väntat lite längre med att dö? * '''FERARRA mor - 'Du tog hand om mig under mina första levnadsår, men inte mycket mer. Du brydde dig inte när saker ... eskalerade. Jag antar att jag betydde lika lite för dig som du betyder för mig. * FALCON, FURY, FABLE bröder - ''Må ni brinna i helvetet för hur ni och alla andra behandlade mig, era skabbpälsade råttor. Ni är inte värdiga att kallas mina bröder. Och när jag kommer tillbaka delar jag ut varje slag ni gav mig. Ni kommer att tycka att det var ganska många slag för mycket.'' Nätverket * FENRIS uppdragsgivare - ''Jag följer den jag måste följa för att nå min välförtjänta storhet, även om jag måste säga att ni har min respekt. Kanske får jag mitt erkännande genom flockrevolten, kanske inte, men oavsett vad så borde ni vara glad att ni har mig vid er sida. Njut så länge det varar, ni stenbeprydda viting, för jag kanske inte stannar där för alltid.'' * OTHELLO klanbror - ''Jag har ännu inte lärt känna er, men det intryck jag får skvallrar om en trist översittartyp. Måhända är det fel. Jag kan dock inte se hur det skulle vara mitt problem.'' * NATHANIEL klanbror - ''Har ännu inte kunnat bilda mig en uppfattning om er. Hoppas ni har något att tillföra.'' * VÂRCOLAC klanbror - ''Tankeläsande, irriterande. Er tystnad stör mig. Det stör mig också att veta att ni kan läsa mina tankar. Men akta bara så att ingen gräns överstigs, så ska nog allt bli bra för både er och mig.'' Övriga * SHIVA ogillar - ''En översittare som ni är ingenting att ha.'' * ASMODEUS föraktar - ''Instabil viting.'' * NAGINI bekant/vän - ''Jag hoppas att ni uppnår ert mål, lilla svarta.'' * JARO bekant/vän - ''Ett trevligt möte gav ni mig, och era fiskvargar lät minst sagt intressanta, nästan för intressanta för att vara verkliga. Kanske är de bara en gammal mans fantasier.'' * CHYTROI sig på - ''Du testade min självbehärskning, patetiska hjortvarg. Nästa gång vi ses har du inte samma tur.'' * NYXE bekant - ''Ekorrvargar och fiskvargar... Är detta något slags skämt?'' * GEHENNA ogillar - ''Some of us got it, some of us don't. What else is there to say?'' * EIROCALYPTHICA no sense - ''Nonsens. Du gör det svårt för mig att placera dig, och jag slösar ingen energi på sådant som ändå inte spelar någon roll.'' * AENA bekant - ''Jag är ledsen för din skull, men jag hoppas att min lilla snyfthistoria kunde vara till någon tröst ändå. Du tar dig ur det, lilla älva. Du klarar det.'' * bAJANI bekant/b - iEtt trevligt möte i skymningen, men inte mycket mer än så. Det kunde varit värre, åtminstone./i Trivia * Figaro har ett enormt maktbegär och suktar efter att en dag sitta vid tronen. Mohahahaha! * Han är också överkänslig mot hasselnötter. * Han har aldrig varit förälskad (delvis för att han tror att han är en gud som ingen någonsin förtjänar, delvis för att han helt enkelt är för målmedveten för att tänka på sådant och delvis för att han föraktar varma känslor eller känslor överhuvudtaget). * Han tycker att (de flesta) valpar är kladdiga, högljudda och äckliga.<3 * Figaros röst är mycket behaglig att lyssna på, och tillsammans med ögonen ger den ett lite ormlikt intryck. Category:Karaktärslista